


Breakfast

by hopefulrqinbows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, can you see that i'm trying to post more, most of these are old oneshots that i'm just now finishing lol sorry, quarantine got me bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulrqinbows/pseuds/hopefulrqinbows
Summary: Everyone's whipped for each other so they don't notice something happening right in front of their eyes.(aka. the fact that Harry and Draco left the hall,together)(update- the character in this work is fanon pansy, not canon! thank you)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Justin Finch-Fletchley/Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> haha i hope you enjoy this,, i wasn't entirely sure where it was going

It was Monday morning, the fifth week of their eighth year. At the Slytherin table, Draco was doing homework that was due in less than an hour and Pansy was pondering aloud about her and Hermione Granger’s friendship/relationship status. 

"Do you think Granger would kill me if I went and kissed her, like, right now?" Draco's best friend said thoughtfully, staring at the Gryffindor from across the Great Hall.

Draco rolled his eyes, dotting the _i _in _Transfiguration _on his parchment. “Considering that you make a point of saying stupid, disastrous things in front of her regularly, I’d say she would, yeah.”____

____“I was hoping that maybe she’d move past that and be like ‘hey, this isn’t so bad!’ and then we could move to Antarctica and live in an igloo where my parents can’t find me.” It worried Draco how serious she seemed about the dreadful idea. Just then Blaise swooped in next to Pansy, taking the toast off her plate._ _ _ _

____“Hey!”_ _ _ _

____“Sorry that I’m late,” the boy said, taking a sip of Pansy’s pumpkin juice, much to the girl’s protests, “I lost my tie.”_ _ _ _

____Draco sighed. “Whose dorm was it in _this _time?”___ _ _ _

______It was well known in Slytherin that Blaise was a big player, much like his mother who had gone through around seven husbands, but Draco wasn’t sure because of how quickly they came and went._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Justin Finch-Fletchley,” Blaise said simply, taking another bite of Pansy’s toast. Draco’s mouth dropped open._ _ _ _ _ _

______“A Hufflepuff?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, I was shocked at myself too, but here we are. He’s not as soft as the others.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Turning back to his parchment, the blond sighed. “Pansy, what did you put for this?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______To absolutely no one’s surprise, Pansy was too busy staring at Granger to answer, let alone make coherent sentences. Rolling his eyes, Draco reached into her bag and pulled out her copy of the assignment. “Thanks, Pans, you’re the best!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, whatever,” the girl muttered, resting her chin on her hand. The boys rolled their eyes at each other before Draco stood up, seeing someone at the big double doors._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ve gotta go, see you guys later.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Pansy gave a little wave, before frowning. “Hang on, classes don’t start for another twenty minutes...where’s he going?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And Potter’s not at the Gryffindor table...you don’t think…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They looked at each other. _“They’re meeting each other?" _____ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor Table, things weren't going much better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you think Parkinson would kill me if I went up and kissed her right now?” Hermione deliberated, sipping her pumpkin juice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ron rolled his eyes. “Most definitely yes, now would you please help me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ignoring her friend, Hermione continued to think out loud. “That rumour about Justin and Zabini is awfully strange, I would’ve never thought that they--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hermione, _please." _The ginger pleaded, pulling her sleeve, “This paper is due in less than an hour and I don’t want detention!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well you should’ve thought about that, shouldn’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Please, Hermione. I can’t get detention when I have other important things to attend to-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Staring at someone creepily doesn’t count as an ‘important thing’, Ron!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What do you think Zabini sees in Justin, then?” the ginger pondered, showing no signs that he’d heard anything she had said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Maybe he likes Justin more because they actually talk-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No one asked you, Hermione!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With a look of disbelief, Hermione took the piece of parchment from under Ron’s elbow and began correcting it. “Where’s Harry, do you think?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why’s Malfoy getting up?” Ron frowned, his eyes glued to the Slytherin table. “Classes don’t start for another twenty minutes...unless…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The two Gryffindors looked at each other. “They’re meeting each other!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Both parties stood up from their respected tables, packing away hastily. People stared as the four students sprinted to the doors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hermione and Pansy almost smacked into each other in their haste, then both started blushing madly. Ron was trying to steal Hermione’s homework out of her unzipped bag but ended up tripping up and falling on the floor. Blaise came to halt and tried to help him up, only to fall over as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The girls hurried ahead, determinedly not looking at each other, until they came across a cupboard. The 'making out' cupboard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do you think they’re in there?” Hermione whispered, looking over to Pansy properly. She tried to control herself, as this was not a time to be distracted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Probably. Draco’s had a crush on Potter forever.” Pansy rolled her eyes, most likely thinking about what a dumbass her best friend is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No shit! Harry’s had a crush on Draco forever too!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Is there someone out there?” came a voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Both girls froze, covering their mouths with their hands. Just then, with the worst timing in the world, Ron and Blaise rocked up looking like they’d been through a bush backwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ron grinned. “We’re a thing now!” he shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Blaise, who had read the situation, groaned. “We’re supposed to be quiet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The handle on the door slowly turned and inside stood a flustered looking Draco and Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“...Hi there!” Draco said casually, leaning against the doorframe, “Imagine seeing you here!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pansy rolled her eyes again. “Cut the shit, Draco. You look like you’ve been thoroughly fucked.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The culprits blushed brightly. “We were only making out…” Harry muttered, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How long have you been doing this for?” Hermione asked, still extremely surprised. The adrenaline of running down the corridors had died down now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The boys looked at each other. “Like… two weeks, maybe? Could be longer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How do we… not make this extremely weird?” asked Blaise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We could just… go to our classes and pretend this never happened?” Hermione suggested, slightly bitter that she and Pansy hadn’t become a thing during all this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Or… we could skip classes for the day and I could take you out somewhere?” Pansy raised an eyebrow, making Hermione blush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“This is so cute,” Ron whispered to Blaise, who promptly elbowed him in the ribs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Shh, I’m watching something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pansy grinned, holding her hand out for Hermione to take. “Let’s get going then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hermione skipping classes for a date? She’s so whipped…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“SHUT UP RON!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
